


Not Just An Oral Fixation

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Available, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles isn't the first man Erik's ever fucked who still had a foreskin, but that doesn't make it any less novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just An Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> **Translation!** This story has been translated into Russian by Katherine, and you can find the [Russian-language version here](http://fratricidal.diary.ru/p164135511.htm). Thank you!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **Podfic!** I recorded [a podfic version of this fic, which you can find here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/348925.html). :) 

Charles isn't the first man Erik's ever fucked who still had a foreskin, but that doesn't make it any less novel.

He has a feeling that Charles started out thinking Erik just had an oral fixation, because his mouth was on Charles's cock so often in the early days. Erik's not going to deny he enjoys sucking cock, particularly when it's someone he likes as much as he likes Charles, particularly when he doesn't have to quit talking just because his mouth is full. He can tell Charles to go ahead and pick up on surface thoughts, and he can think the filthiest things at Charles, all while his mouth and lips and tongue and sometimes even teeth are busy.

// I'm going to fuck you when I'm done here, // he thinks, and Charles gasps. // I'm going to pull you over to the side of the bed and touch your cock until you're hard again, I'm going to fill you up with my spunk, I'm going to make you beg... //

"Please," Charles gasps, "Erik, please, _please_..."

// Mmmm. // Erik sucks until he's got just the head in his mouth, and he flicks his tongue very lightly over Charles's foreskin, feeling the way the skin's gone tight and stretched. It's different when he's hard, not the soft velvety sensation Erik gets when Charles starts out soft and Erik can lick him into being fully erect.

"You can," Charles pants, "you can lick me when I'm, you can, I don't care, just don't stop don't stop don't stop--"

Erik jerks away mentally, drawing back into himself. His eyes go up to Charles, and he's tentative when he thinks something in Charles's direction again, even though his tongue hasn't missed a beat. // Didn't realize you could hear that. Sorry. //

"Don't, _oh_ \--" // Don't be sorry, // Charles answers. // Please please more more yes-- //

// Yes, // Erik agrees, and he starts in again, putting a hand at the base of Charles's cock and drawing back, taking his mouth off Charles's cock so he can see.

// What, no-- // Charles bites down on his lower lip and gives Erik a pleading look. // For God's sake, don't stop _now_ \-- //

"I just wanted to watch," Erik murmurs. He wraps his hand around Charles's shaft and strokes, easy, slow, watching as the foreskin draws back over the head, as it comes up and encompasses the head again when Erik reverses the motion.

// Mouth, // Charles thinks urgently, // mouth, please, suck me, please suck me, please... //

// You have the patience of a kitten, // Erik thinks at him, but he's nice, he's a good lover; he isn't going to leave Charles hanging even if he does happen to be fascinated by that little fold of skin. He sucks Charles's cock into his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks at the head, twisting his hand back and forth as Charles makes those gorgeous little sounds of his that mean he's close.

// Coming-- // And Charles is always good enough to warn him. Erik draws back just in time to watch that, too: Charles's slick cock streaking Erik's chin and chest with his spunk, white liquid leaking down the head and teasing Erik with the notion that he needs to lick it all out.

He never manages to resist that impulse; he bends his head down again and slides his tongue against the head, the tip of his tongue moving gently against and then under the foreskin, all while Charles whimpers above him and squirms beneath him.

When he's done, he wipes his chin with the back of his hand and comes up the bed to lie next to Charles. Charles gets an arm around Erik's chest and holds him tight.

"I could share it," Charles mumbles. "If you wanted. What it's like to have one. You could feel it, I could--it'd be like having one, too..."

Erik shakes his head. "Don't need it. Don't miss it." He kisses Charles lightly on the forehead. "It isn't who I am, Charles. I just like to play with yours."

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is working with movieverse canon specifically, and I'm making some assumptions besides. Movie!Xavier seems like he must have been born in the UK and relocated to the States shortly thereafter (it's rare for second-generations to come away with their parents' accents), and in the UK in the 1930s (again with movieverse canon: assuming a birthdate for Charles of sometime in that era, to account for his age in First Class), male circumcision was 35% and declining sharply (and would be nearly absent except for religious reasons by WWII). So it seemed perfectly reasonable to assume Charles has one, whereas, of course, Erik wouldn't.
> 
> (And even if Charles _was_ born in the US, statistics on male circumcision in the 1930s were only 55%, so he could have easily been in the other 45%.)
> 
> Being able to find statistics on male circumcision in the UK without ever leaving my desk: one of the best things about the Internet today.


End file.
